


It's complicated...

by jaehyunfirstlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Roommates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunfirstlove/pseuds/jaehyunfirstlove
Summary: Your best friend, Jungwoo, wants you to take his current roommate off his hands. You agree, but what are you really getting yourself into?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Jungwoo

**Author's Note:**

> A roommate au where Jaehyun and Y/N are roommates, and the shenanigans that ensue. A slice of life series, with interrelated vignettes to be posted at somewhat regular intervals. Ratings will vary by chapter.

“Hey babe,” you exchanged cheek kisses with your best friend, Jungwoo, before taking a seat at the cafe where you had your weekly meet-up. “Sorry I’m late, had a deadline at work.”

“No problem, no problem,” he waved in the air with the back of his hand, then took a sip of his coffee and looked at you. There was a cheeky grin on his face.

“Oh fuck, what is it now,” you knew that look, and it usually meant you had to pay for something, either literally or metaphorically.

“What! What do you mean?” he asked all innocent, and you would almost believe that puppy-dog face but you knew Jungwoo too well.

“The last time you looked at me like that you made me call your boss pretending to be your sick mother so you could get the day off work.” You rolled your eyes.

“It worked, didn’t it? You did a very good job, by the way, sounded exactly like her,” he winked at you and you just shook your head.

“So what is it, really?”

“We-ell, now that you’ve asked…” he looked down sheepishly, making figure eights with the tip of his finger on the table.

“Spit it out, Jungwoo!” your patience was thin and you hated when he dragged things out like this.

“I was wondering if you maybe needed a roommate?” he grinned widely as he said it, raising his eyebrows repeatedly, like those overbearing salesmen in the ads that wanted to sell you an air fryer, special deal, only for today.

“I don’t actually, but where are you going with this?” you narrowed your eyes at him suspiciously.

“See, Jiwoo and I are getting serious, and I asked her to move in, and I know you have that spare room so I was thinking…” he tilted his head, eyes upturned, and put his finger to his temple.

“Jungwoo, are you trying to pawn your roommate off on me?” you laughed as you said it, there was no way he could be serious. His roommate, Jaehyun, was a perfectly nice guy although you didn’t know him too well, as he had only recently moved in.

“Wow! You’re good at this!” he took a hold of your hand and shook it, like he was congratulating you on winning a new car or something.

“You’re serious.” It didn’t even come out as a question, you already knew your best friend well enough. Especially since he was looking at you with a mixture of admiration and sympathy.

“Listen, he’s a sweet boy, doesn’t come with a lot of stuff-”

“I just have to feed him the right brand of food and take him for walks? Jungwoo you make him sound like a puppy,” you chuckled humorlessly.

“He is! He’s a big puppy, a six foot tall puppy with beautiful cheekbones and the most adorable dimples you could swim in,” he smiled sweetly at you.

“Now you’re making him sound like a baby,” you grumbled.

“Sweetheart, he can be anything you want him to be!”

“Now that just sounds wrong,” you shook your head.

“Seriously, Y/N, you’d be doing me and Jiwoo a huge favor,” he took on a rare serious tone, sincerity in his eyes.

“Jungwoo, I like living alone!” you complained, but he just scoffed, rolling his eyes at you.

“Says the person who calls me at three in the morning to say she’s lonely!”

“Oh fuck,” you whispered. You’d forgotten about that.

“He keeps to himself, he’s quiet, he works crazy hours, you’ll literally never see him!” he still kept trying to sell you, his actions getting animated, “Plus he cooks! And he’s, erm,  _ relatively _ clean…” he shrugged his shoulders at the last statement.

“Oh god,” your eyes wanted to roll so far to the back of your head they’d be stuck there. This time he actually got down on his knees, hands pressed together in supplication.

“Please, Y/N! I’m not above begging!”

“Ugh!” you screamed, pulling at your hair in frustration, “Fine!” 

“Yes!” he jumped up and pumped his fist in the air, the customers in the vicinity turning around to look at him.

You hung your head, staring into your coffee cup, wondering what you had gotten yourself into.

“You owe me big time for this one.”


	2. Jaehyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun moves in

The day he moved in you weren’t home, you just got a series of texts that he was on his way, that he was there, that he found the key you’d hidden under the doormat, that he’d gotten in, and was finally moving his stuff.

When you got home later that night you expected to open your door to a huge mess, probably boxes, half-empty or empty, lying about, stuff and belongings everywhere, and Jaehyun in the middle of it all. You weren’t looking forward to dealing with any of it, the late night at work already taking its toll on you. But when you unlocked your front door and opened it, you saw that your apartment wasn’t in disarray. In fact, it looked cleaner and more orderly than it had in a while. You blinked your eyes once, twice, then double checked the number on the door to make sure you hadn’t gotten the wrong place.

“Oh hey,” Jaehyun had come out of his room, wearing his glasses, a simple black t-shirt, and sweatpants. He made his way to the dining table, where you noticed two plates of food had been laid out. “I didn’t know what time you were coming home, so I set out your food anyway. Perfect timing!” he smiled at you as he sat down, beckoning you over.

If you weren’t so famished you would have stood there a little longer with your jaw on the floor, but as it was the smell of the food drew you to the table. You sat down and stared at the plate before you with wonder.

“Pad thai?” you asked incredulously, “Did you make this?”

“Yeah?” he answered, and you could almost hear the _‘what, like it’s hard?’_ in his tone.

You took a bite, and when the food hit your taste buds you felt like you’d been transported to heaven. You couldn’t help but moan at how good it was. Jaehyun looked up from his meal, one eyebrow raised.

“That good, huh?” he smirked, and you immediately felt your face flush.

“Yes, thank you,” you cleared your throat, “you’ll have to share the recipe.” You were desperate to change the subject.

“Mm, I’ll have to write it down for you, it’s all in my head.” He patted at his head and you had to admit you were impressed.

“Where did you learn how to cook this?” you asked, insanely curious because it was not a dish you’d expect the average person to know how to make.

“I took a cooking class in Bangkok,” he responded matter-of-factly, as if everyone should have done the same by the time they reached his age.

“Wow,” you mused, “I’ve never left the state.”

He just smiled that dimpled smile at you, like you were the most amusing person in the world. You didn’t think that what you said was all that funny, but if he smiled like that at you every time then you’d come up with even more unfunny things to say.

“So Jungwoo told me you liked plants,” he offered, after the short lull in conversation because you were too busy enjoying your food, “but I didn’t realize how much you liked them.”

You looked around the room after his statement and paused. For you, there was no such thing as too many plants. But apparently, to the casual observer, you could be seen as some sort of plant hoarder. Every available surface had a plant on it, there were hanging plants, and plants in big pots on the floor. Vines had even climbed across one of the walls.

“Ah. I do like plants, I guess. Sorry.” You were slightly mortified. You hadn’t had a roommate in almost a year since your last one had moved out, so you hadn’t had to worry about sharing your space with anyone. “I can move some, if you need the space.”

He held his hands up and shook his head, “No, no, I like plants too! Don’t move them on my account. Besides, I don’t have a lot of stuff.”

“Yeah, Jungwoo told me that you didn’t come with a lot of stuff.” You agreed.

“Wow, he makes me sound like some sort of puppy,” he laughed.

“That’s what I said!” and this time you both laughed. The rest of the evening was really nice, you found he was easy to talk to and you felt very comfortable being around him, which surprised you because it normally took you longer to warm up to people.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I tidied up a little,” he said, as you both helped to clear the dishes.

“Not at all, thanks for that,” you were sincerely grateful since you’d been so busy with work and hadn’t had the time, “I appreciate it.”

“Oh, and I, uh, put your stuff in your room.” He scratched his head as he said it, not looking at you. “So, good night then!” and he disappeared into his room.

You trudged to your room, wondering what that was about, but when you opened your door you were horrified to see a small pile of your stuff on your bed, among the items were unmentionables you had stripped off the other night and had carelessly left in the living room. You smacked your palm on your forehead, wondering what Jaehyun must be thinking of you.


End file.
